


The Mask of Ren

by slutpunk



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Glove Kink, Gloves, M/M, Masks, Mirror Sex, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutpunk/pseuds/slutpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hux discovers a new - and likely unwise - fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mask of Ren

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt on my new fave blog, [kyluxhardkinks](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> Original prompt:
>
>> LET KYLO KEEP HIS HELMET ON WHILE HE AND HUX FUCK. Possible motives: Hux has a fetish for hearing Kylo's distorted voice, Kylo hates his face, Hux wants to depersonalize Kylo, Knights of Ren requirements, sexy helmet shenanigans.
> 
> Please accept my apologies if there's any errors, this is un-beta'd! Feel free to send me a message if you notice any mistakes!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://slutstiels.tumblr.com/) you want to send me more prompts or just chat! :D
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Hux used to be quite proud of the mirror in his quarters. It’s larger than those installed in the standard officer's quarters, reaching all the way to floor. Hux especially liked having the full length mirror so he could ensure that the lines of his uniform were properly arranged and pressed. He enjoyed the assurance that every inch of his uniform was perfect before leaving for his duties. 

Now? He will never be able to look at  _ any _ mirror without thinking of Ren. 

Ren who has his hand pressed to the back of Hux's neck, keeping his face pressed tight to the glass while he looks down at his gloves fingers, steadily working inside Hux's ass. At least, that's where Hux assumes he's looking. It's hard to tell with the mask in place. 

Hux shudders as those gloved fingertips brush against his prostate, just a graze against him, no where near the pressure he needs. His eyes threaten to slip shut, but he can't close them, can't look away from that impassive mask reflected in the mirror. He can just barely hear the rasp of Ren's breathing through the mask, the modulator distorting the faint sounds so they sound barely human. 

It occurs to him, suddenly that he doesn't know for sure that it  _ is _ Ren under there. They hadn't spoken; Hux's only warning of Ren's intentions had been a hard shove and the grind of the man's cock against his ass before his pants were yanked down and he was bent forward by the harsh grip around his neck. 

He’d protested, of course, had tried to squirm away, had cried out that this wasn’t the  _ time, _ he had  _ work  _ to do, but Ren had shaken him by the scruff of his neck with only a grunt of acknowledgement. By then fingers were pushed into his mouth and Hux knew that there would be no arguing with Ren this time. It would be best to get it over with, to give in and relieve some stress before he had to get back to work. 

Hux realizes, with a thudding heart and a shuddering cry as Ren works a third finger in him, that this is the first time they’ve ever done this with the mask  _ on. _ Somehow that thought just makes it harder than ever to breathe, as Ren’s fingers work him open with little care for Hux’s pleasure, only focused on getting him ready. 

It’s so deeply impersonal, that mask. Ren is so close, but that mask puts a gaping distance between them. With the mask, Ren becomes just a blank face, a tool, not even a person. And yet, Hux knows he’s real by the quiet grunts that Ren lets out. Whether or not it’s even Ren under there is an entirely different question that sends a ripple of pleasure through him that Hux doesn’t want to think about. 

Ren’s fingers withdraw and Hux lets out a long groan, shivering at the loss. 

“Stay.” Ren says, giving Hux’s neck a sharp shove before he starts yanking on Hux’s pants, pulling them all the way off. Hux watches him straighten, the gleam of the metal from his mask reflecting the dim light of the room. He can feel Ren’s movements as he opens the front of his robes and then gloved hands grip at the globes of his ass as Ren’s bare cock, thick and slick with precome, rubs against his hole. Hux can’t help pushing back, can’t stop watching that mask like he’s waiting for a reaction he knows won’t come. He’s rewarded by the long, mechanized groan Ren lets out and the sound of it - more than anything, more than the filthy wet slide of Ren’s cock on him - has Hux answering back with a moan of his own. 

The hand that had been holding him down before now fists in his hair, pulling Hux off the mirror just enough. 

“Spit.” Ren says and his hand in front of Hux’s mouth, the man’s long body leaning over him. 

Hux does, ensuring to do so liberally, knowing that he’s not going to get much more than that. The voice sounded like Ren’s, rough and low, but filtered. The sound sent shivers down Hux’s spine, set his nerves on fire and suddenly he wanted hear that voice more. But he was above begging, even like this. 

Ren uses the spit to slick up his cock and then Hux can feel it pressing against him, insistent and unyielding. Hux grits his teeth, the way barely eased by his spit and the stretch sends a deep ache through him, but it’s just how he likes it. Ren always knows just how he likes it. 

It feels like an eternity before Ren is fully seated inside of him, until he can feel the faint brush of pubic hair and skin against his ass. Hux has his forehead pressed to the mirror, his eyes closed in concentration, but Ren doesn’t give him a moment's rest before he starts to move. Ren’s thrusts are quick, short jabs that shove Hux forward against the glass, that make him huff out little gasping whines at the drag of Ren’s cock along his insides. 

Ren doesn’t let up, doesn’t slow down, his thrusts only getting faster and longer as he works up to it. Hux can hear his grunts of exertion as Ren takes his pleasure from Hux’s body and the sound of his harsh breaths through the distortion of his mask sends rushes of heat straight to Hux’s cock. 

A hand wraps around Hux’s throat and pulls him up, his back tight against Ren’s front. Hux lets out a loud cry as the angle of Kylo’s cock inside him changes, each of Ren’s jarring thrusts stabbing against his prostate now. 

“Look at you, General,” Ren says the front of his mask pressed against Hux’s ear and he can feel the vibrations of the words through his whole body. Hux’s cock twitches hard, oozing out precome just from the distorted rasp of Ren’s voice through that infernal mask. 

Ren hums then, something like approval and Hux realizes with a start that Ren must know. He has the Force, he must know that Hux is far more excited by the mask than he ever thought he would be, that the idea of not knowing who it really is under there thrills him, that the sound of Ren’s voice alone through that mask might make him come. 

“Yes,” Ren hisses and Hux can’t seem to stop moaning, the echo of Ren’s voice goes straight to Hux’s cock. Ren doesn’t stop the relentless, steady thrust of his cock in Hux, each one hard and sending jolts of pleasure through Hux. “You’re going to come from just this, aren’t you? Just from my cock and my voice.” 

Hux can only whimper a half-hearted attempt at words, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Open your eyes!” 

Ren’s voice shouts into his ear, hand tightening dangerously around Hux’s throat and he complies with a yelp of surprise. Then Ren’s other hand is grasping at his leg, gripping the back of his knee and hoisting Hux’s left leg up, pulling it close to his chest. Hux’s eyes water at the pain the sudden stretch causes him, teeth grinding against the burn. He’s forced to balance on one foot now, though Ren has such a hold on him, that Hux doesn’t have to do much, he only holds on to Ren’s forearms and wrist, clinging to the man as best as he can like this. 

“I want you to watch while I take you apart, General,” Ren’s voice is a whisper against the shell of Hux’s ear and he shudders, his voice lost to needy gasps and whimpers. That grip on his neck gets a fraction tighter and now it’s becoming hard to breathe. Hux opens eyes eyes. 

And he can’t look away. 

Ren has a bruising grip on his thigh, holding him wide open so Hux can see what Ren’s cock is doing to him. He can see the wet slide of it as the thick cock slides into his red, abused hole. He can see it and he can  _ feel _ the way it drags along his skin, the way it makes his cock leak where it bobs, hard and red between his legs. 

Most importantly, Hux can see the mask, all the dents and scratches, all the imperfections. He can see how tightly Ren is pressing it against him, he can feel the bite of the latches of it on his skin. Ren is letting out harsh grunts of effort and groans of his own pleasure as he works his cock in and through the mask the sounds are utterly inhuman. 

It’s too much and yet not enough, all at the same time. He’s so close, hovering on that edge and he just needs a little more, his eyes locked on the harsh pounding of Ren’s cock in his hole. Hux releases his desperate grip on the wrist around his throat to reach for his cock--

Only his hand freezes before it gets there, like the air around it won’t let him move. 

“ _ General _ ,” Ren’s voice exudes disappointment and it makes Hux’s stomach clench with a rush of heat. “You’ll come from my cock and my voice and nothing else. I know you can do it, General, I know you  _ want _ it.” 

Hux lets out a needy whimper, but the Force grip around his wrist doesn’t let go. 

“Come now, General, aren’t you pleased? I’ve got you all filled up with cock, just like a needy slut like you always wants.” Ren’s voice is haggard as he speaks, strained, but the vibrations of the words reverberate through Hux’s body. He feels a tinge of shame, but he can’t stop the way he whines for it. 

“That’s right, you’re gonna come on my cock, aren’t you?” Ren’s voice, gods, his voice, it’s too much, “I want you to fucking do it, General, I wanna feel your slutty little hole when you come, come for me,  _ Hux _ .” 

And Hux does. It feels ripped out of him, wrenched from him, blinding him with the rush of heat that floods his body. His eyes stay open long enough to see the way his cock jerks as come spurts out the end in long ropes, splashing on the mirror. Ren doesn’t stop fucking up into him, his thrusts getting faster, harder, going deeper than ever like he intends to milk it out of him. 

There’s a few moments of such bliss that Hux feels like he’s floating. Dimly, he can hear Ren’s voice still and it’s enough to get another twitch out of his spent cock. 

“Yes,  _ yes, _ so good for me, Hux, always so good and fucking tight--” The words are cut off by a shout from Ren and then Hux can feel the wet heat filling him as Ren buries himself deep. Hux can’t help letting out a low moan, secretly loving the feel of Ren’s come buried so deep inside him. 

When he’s feeling capable, Hux opens his eyes again. Ren let his leg go, so Hux stands on his own two feet, but his knees are trembling with the effort of holding himself up. The man is plastered along his back and they’re both breathing hard.

Ren is moving, rubbing the front of his mask along Hux’s neck and shoulders, practically nuzzling at him with the thing and despite himself Hux feels shivers dance along his spine. He only has a moment to enjoy the caress before Ren is pulling away and Hux has to brace himself on the mirror as Ren lets go of him, leaning heavily on it to keep himself upright. He can feel his hole fluttering with the loss, can feel the come starting to ooze out of him and it makes him shudder. There’s a rustle of fabric as Ren tucks himself away, then the barest brush of gloved fingers against Hux’s hip. 

“Until next time, General.” 

And then Ren is gone in a sweep of black robes, leaving Hux there with only the top half of his uniform, come leaking out of his hole, a messy mirror, still quivering with the aftershocks of his orgasm, and now a decidedly unhealthy fetish for that infernal mask of Ren’s. Hux is already dreading the next time he has to stand in the same room with Ren, already wondering what it would be like to taste it on his tongue. 

Hux slides down to floor, weak-limbed and dazed. 

“Fuck.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm on [tumblr](http://slutstiels.tumblr.com/) if you want to send me prompts or just chat! :D


End file.
